Never Gone
by Forever03
Summary: Brooke didn't mean for things to end up the way they are, she only wanted to be loved. Brathan, Brucas, Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Never Gone**

She sat outside _his_ apartment in her new Mazda Miata that her parents had given her as a birthday present. She had tears slowly rolling down the side of her face, her mascara was running and the worst thing about it, she didn't care. She had bigger things to worry about now.

Brooke had never experienced so much pain in one day, she never figured this would happen to her. Maybe to one of her friends but not her. Hell, she never even thought anyone would find out about Nathan. But now that they had she couldn't stay here, it wouldn't be long until Lucas found out.

It hurt worse though that when people found out Nathan had told _her_ that it couldn't last with them, he loved Haley and hadn't ever meant to hurt her and that it was a mistake he hadn't meant to make. She was a mistake to him.

She loved him so much though, more then she loved Lucas.

"What did I do?" She cried softly to herself as tears kept flowing freely from her eyes.

A song came on the radio that caught her attention and her eyes darted to the ring she had thrown across her car onto the passengers seat.

_She looked so beautiful, Nathan thought as he helped her out of his brand new corvette. Her jeans rode just on her hips and his hand brushed her skin as he put his arm around her. She had on a dark red top that didn't show too much but enough cleavage and he loved that shirt. She knew it._

_"Aren't we Mr. Nice guy today?" Brooke laughed, kissing him and taking his hand and then seeing the blanket spread out on the beach ahead of them._

_"Oh Nate its so romantic!"_

_He smirked, "only for my lady. And maybe hopes of having a bit more fun later…" He laughed as she smacked him and then took off running and he ran to catch her._

_"Let me down!" She screamed playfully and smacked his ass as he picked her up and slung her over his back._

_"No way missy." He said carrying her over to where he had their food on a blanket beside the one he had put out for them to lie on. The sun was setting and it looked perfect out there, no hotels or houses around, just them._

_"Nathaaan!" She whined just as he put her down onto the blanket, laying beside her and pulling her to him before kissing her passionately so she couldn't say anything else._

_"I love you." He whispered against her lips._

_"I love you too." Brooke whispered back smiling at him._

_"Brooke Marry me."_

_She laid there, stunned for a second, forgetting all about Haley, her friend and Nathan's wife… She thought of how much she loved him and he had grown on her over the past 6 months they had been together, how much he cared about her and he loved her._

_Nathan sat there, getting more and more nervous as time went by, looking at Brooke trying to read what she was thinking._

_She looked back at him and had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong baby are you ok?" He asked getting worried that this wasn't the right time, he wiped a tear away that had fallen on her cheek and he gently kissed her forehead. "If you not ready…"_

_"I'm sorry Nate you just shocked me that's all." She said and smiled through her tears, her happy tears. "Of course I'll marry you!"_

_He got up and pulled her with him and swung her around, truly happy for the first time since earlier that summer. Both of them forgetting about Nathan's wife and Brooke's boyfriend…_

**A/N** Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories for a while, its just I really don't have any idea of where to go with them. So I decided in the meantime I would write another story, I don't know how much it will get updated but I'll try to finish it. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Oh and Flashbacks are in italics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Gone**

Chapter 2 

"_Luucaaaaaaass!" Brooke whined hanging off his arm as they entered the night club. "Did we have to come here!" _

_Lucas smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Brooke you love this place!" He tried to reason as he pulled her to an empty booth. _

"_Not when we could have been home having hot sex!" _

_Lucas laughed and kissed the top of her head and sat down pulling Brooke into his lap. Brooke was pouting and she looked so cute…_

"_Brooke, who says we can't do that here?" He said smirking and Brooke raised an eyebrow. _

"_Wow broody, I really have rubbed off on you…" _

Brooke sighed and she waited for her boy toy to catch up, he was taking forever. "Lucas! Hurry up!" She yelled towards the stairs.

"I'm coming…" He yelled back appearing at the top of the stairs, loaded with luggage, of course Brooke couldn't carry her own.

"We're gonna be late…" She told him, smiling when she saw how silly he looked.

"Then we'll get just different tickets…" He said coming down the stairs careful not to fall and then smiling he went over and bent down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Come on lets go now before someone tries to stop us…" She said rolling her eyes, thinking _yea right like my parents would anyways._

"Don't worry Cheery, we're gonna make it." Lucas laughed and walked out the door she'd opened for him, he wasn't totally sure he believed himself, and if it wasn't for her taking so damn long to decide what to pack!

Brooke walked out to her car and got in the passengers side, deciding to let him drive for once. After Lucas had put their suitcases in the back he got in and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Put a scratch on her and no sex for a month!" She said dead serious.

Lucas cringed but knew she couldn't hold to that but he'd be careful anyways.

They made it to the airport on time but found out their plane left 10 minutes earlier then they thought and were running to the gates when they heard 'Last call for passengers boarding flight 115 to New York!'

They were lucky when both them and their luggage got on…

Now in a few hours they would be landing in New York City.

**A/N **Wow! Thanx for all the reviews, I never thought I'd get that many! I'm not sure whether I want this to end up Brucas or Brathan yet so I'll let you all vote and choose who you want Brooke to end up with… If she ends up with anybody… And yea the title is from the Backstreet Boys new CD, I figured since that's where I got some inspiration to write I'd use the title. Oh and if you have any suggestions on what should happen please let me know! Thanx so much! Sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was at camp and then I got back and a bunch of stuff has happened with my friends and my bf and its just been crazy and I was sick last week. I don't know if I'll be able to put another up this week I have a bunch of school work I have to finish, thanx to everyone's reviews!_

**Chapter 3**

"Broody…" Brooke whined laying down onto their bed.

"I'm sorry." He laughed throwing his suitcases onto the floor, shutting the hotel door behind him.

"You made me carry _my own bags_…"

"I'm sorry baby." He said smiling and walking over to the bed, Brooke sat up on the edge. Lucas stood in front of her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe…" She said playing with the edge of his shirt.

Luke knew she would so he wasn't worried. He brushed her hair to the side of her face as she looked up at him. She smiled and kissed his stomach and he closed his eyes.

"Brooke we're never going to get to the show on time…"

She gave him her pouty look and when he opened his eyes he knew he'd just lost the battle… not that he would have won anyways.

He sighed, "I love you cheery." She smiled at him and he had a grin on his face.

"I love you more broody."

"I knew that you would say that."

"So?"

"So your so predictable…."

"Really…..."

"Brooke…"

"Luke…"

"Come on Brooke…"

By now Brooke was trying hard not to laugh, she looked up at his as she took his hands. He smiled down at her and she tugged gently on his hands, scooting back on the bed so he could sit by her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he laid down. He took he left hand and then played with her hair with his free hand.

"You know I'm just messing with you cheery."

"I know." She said quietly. She turned her head so she could kiss his cheek.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you're an ass sometimes." She said looking up at his with her serious face on.

Luke looked down at her with a shocked expression, he was about to pull away from her but she stopped him.

"Sorry Luke I was just playing with you that's all you know you're not an ass. I love you." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"Its ok I love you too." He said quietly.

_And so all the prefectness continues… How can their life be so cheesy? _

_I promise some drama in the next chapter please if you have any ideas let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I'm so sorry its taken this long to get this out. But I had a lot of time to write so hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it, and it explains a little more of what happened before. I hope you like it please review! Flashbacks are in italics.

**Never Gone Chapter 4**

BUZZ…..BUZZ…..

"Lucas I should kill you! Its not even seven o'clock damnit!" Brooke whined rolling over trying to hit the snooze button on the clock.

However, she didn't realize until after she had succeeded in pushing the snooze button, or breaking the clock (she wasn't sure which) and rolling over had she noticed Luke wasn't in the bed with her. This made her even more pissed.

She closed her eyes, to tired to get up, and she wondered where her Broody was, until she heard the faint sound of the shower running and sighed, of course he was already out of bed and taking a shower, of course he had to get up leaving her in bed to wake up by herself…

She thought about joining him but then she thought about her poor legs and how they wouldn't want to carry her to the bathroom, and how Luke was supposed to be in bed still so he could have carried her, so she didn't have to technically 'get up'. So going to join him was a no. She thought about going back to sleep, hell, she was so tired from last night but the more she thought about it the more she knew she wouldn't be asleep for more the a few minutes before her beloved boyfriend would come out here and wake her up again.

So that was a no. So she just decided to lay in bed and think… Wondering what the day would have in store for them. Why they were here and if she would be able to get through these few days before they returned home.

Haley. That's why they were here. At first she had tried everything to try and convince Luke to not come, she didn't think she could handle seeing Haley again. She would have too many memories come up. But she was Lucas's best friend and she knew it wasn't fair that just because she didn't want to see Haley, didn't mean that Lucas shouldn't be able to. And then she didn't want to come with Lucas, trying to make up lame excuses to stay home, saying she would be pms-y the whole time they were here and she would have cramps and just be whiney and complain a lot, but Luke didn't care he still wanted her to come.

So she had finally decided to come. After she had heard Nathan had left Haley. She had decided to come because he would not be there, and she wouldn't have to see him. She didn't think she could see him after everything that had happened and still be ok. Lucas would know something had happened by the look she would have on her face and she knew it. And she didn't want that to happen, what had happened had happened and it was over with and she had been hurt by it and never wanted to remember it.

She had loved Nathan more then anything in the world, even more then Lucas at one point. But she had to have known it would come to an end sooner or later, because he had a wife and she had a boyfriend who she was supposed to be madly in love with. But the truth was she had loved Lucas more as a friend but their relationship grew into more and Brooke knew she could count on Luke to be there for her, he always was. Nathan had been too, every time she had called him and needed him he had come to her, even when he was with Haley doing something.

She knew Nathan had loved her and she had seen the pain and hurt in his eyes the moment he broke things off between them, she thought she had even seen tears forming. She could remember wiping her eyes and running away, him calling after her saying he was sorry he hurt her that he hadn't meant to. But all boys say that. What had hurt her the most besides him staying with Haley and choosing his wife over the girl he loved more, was that he told her he didn't love her, he thought he did but he didn't'. His eyes betrayed him though, when he said it she had never seen him more hurt.

The emotions he was trying to hide wasn't being hidden very well. She knew he still loved her even if he wouldn't admit it.

After that she couldn't bare to see him, she would make excuses to stay home and let Luke go hang out with his brother and sister in-law by himself, and Lucas never asked why. But soon after Nathan and Brooke's break up, Haley left to go sing with this guy Chris, and Brooke knew Nathan was devastated. She had gone to him and comforted him and it had killed her because he still wanted his wife even after that. She remembered that last night they had alone, before he left…

"_Nathan!" Brooke yelled walking into the apartment that the door was open too. _

"_What the-!" She heard coming from his room and shut the door and slowly headed towards his room. She looked around his apartment and saw take out food everywhere, mixed in with beer bottles and empty vodka bottles on the counter. _

"_Brooke what the hell are you-.." _

_She stopped at the sight of him. He came out of his room standing in his door way. "Nathan look at you!" She said with concern in her voice. She had told herself before she came she would forget about their past and just be there as his 'friend'. _

_He sighed and went to sit on his couch. "What's wrong Nate." She said instantly regretting it as she saw his eyes close, he was in so much pain it killed her to see him like that. _

_She went and sat on the table in front of the couch. He looked her in the eye for the first time since they had broken up, and all she saw was pain. _

"_She left me Brooke." Was all he said, in almost a whisper as he buried his face in his hands so Brooke wouldn't see the tears there. _

"_Haley?…She left?" Brooke said slightly confused, but she couldn't help the little happiness she felt from that, maybe Nathan would give them a second chance…She looked at him and he nodded not taking his hands away from his face. _

"_Oh Nathan…" She said sitting on the couch by him and she put a comforting hand on his back. He sat up and looked at her, moving his hands from his face allowing her to get a better look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks were tear-stained and his hair was all wild. _

"_Brooke… I don't know what to do…" He cried, feeling like he could cry in front of her, he had before, and he knew it was ok. This broke Brooke's heart even more. "I need her Brooke." _

_And she felt her heart get shredded into more pieces…_

_Brooke didn't say anything she just sat there and watched him, telling herself that as much as she wanted to she couldn't tell Nathan to forget about Haley. She wanted him to be happy even if he wasn't with her and it wasn't fair. But she needed Nate too. _

_Nathan turned more towards her, and she looked away from him. "Go after her." Brooke said not very loud but she knew he had heard it. _

_Nathan looked at her. He had thought about that, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to but should he really? Brooke turned back and he caught her gaze and stared into her eyes, for the first time that night seeing how much pain was there and he knew he had caused it and that just made this whole thing worse. _

_He had wanted her, he had grown to love her, fell IN love with her and he felt like he couldn't live without her, but when Haley had come to him that one night with the surprise he would never expect, the guilt had been to much for him to handle and he decided he couldn't cheat on his wife anymore. He had married her for a reason hadn't he?_

_So he had ended things with Brooke. He hadn't wanted to, he had even thought of divorcing Haley before to be with Brooke and marry her so they could live together and be happy despite the paint they would have caused to everyone else. But after Haley had come to him he knew he couldn't do that. His wife needed him and he had to be there for her. _

_He felt Brooke's hand on his back move away from him and it snapped him back from his thoughts. "I'm so sorry Brooke for everything that happened between us." He said before he even knew what he was saying. _

_Brooke was surprised but only for a second, she nodded her head and looked away to keep the tears in her eyes that were forming from falling. She had to be strong for Nathan right now. _

"_Please Nathan. Go after Haley, don't let her leave you here by yourself to wonder what will happen. Go be with your wife." She had to restrain herself from saying the last part bitterly. _

_Nathan knew why Brooke wanted him to go, he knew how hard this was for her, and how hard it was to see him now. So he would go. _

"_I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." He said after a long silence. His voice a little clearer now. _

"_Nathan…" Brooke's voice sounded broken and she looked at him with tears in her eyes and he felt his heart, what was left of it, hit his stomach it killed him when he heard that voice. _

_He reached up and wiped the tears that were falling in her cheeks away. Brooke looked down and Nathan pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her he left her cry on him. And it wasn't long after Brooke started that he started and they were both crying. Crying over what was and what had to happen. _

_Finally after an hour or so Brooke was in Nathan's lap and they were both sitting there not saying anything. Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes and he couldn't tell what she was thinking, for the first time ever he just couldn't. _

"_I should probably go…Luke.." Brooke said hesitantly getting up from Nathan's lap. Nathan stood up also, neither of them looking at each other. _

"_Yea… you probably should." He said and she started walking towards the door. _

_She stopped before she opened it though and turned around, Nathan was right behind her. She had more tears in her eyes. _

"_I hope you find her Nate, and I hope you both will be happy together." That broke Nathan's heart even more because he knew she meant that. He took Brooke's hand in his and she looked at him wondering what he was doing. _

"_Brooke." He said pulling her closer to him. "I.." He truly didn't know what to say. He looked down at her and she was standing there waiting for him to continue. He just pulled her to him the rest of the way and kissed her, she was shocked at first but responded eagerly and the sweet kiss that he had meant for it to be had turned into one full of passion and longing they each had for each other. _

_Nathan started pulling her backwards and moved his hand down to her ass to pick her up… but she stopped him. He pulled away from her, both needing breath. She had tears coming down faster now and he let her go. _

"_I need to go Nathan…" She said backing away from him, she couldn't do that, she didn't think she could handle it afterwards… when he left. _

"_I'm sorry Brooke." He told her standing there, meaning every word he said. She nodded her head and more tears fell. _

_"I love you Nathan. " She whispered before turning and leaving.. Not waiting for him to say anything back, but when his door was shut Nathan stood there, not completely sure what had gotten into him then. "I love you too Brooke." He whispered whipping the tears out of his eyes also before turning around and heading towards his room…_

Brooke whipped tears from her eyes as she thought about that memory. That had been the last time she had seen him. And she never wanted to see him again, it was kill her if she had to look into his eyes…

She heard the water turn off in the bathroom and knew Luke would be out soon and they would have to leave so as much as she didn't want to she got up and started looking around picking up all her clothes and going in to get her own shower…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hi! Thanx to the one person who reviewed the last chapter! If you read this please review, I would like to know what I am doing wrong or what I'm doing right. I know there are people who read this I have over 200 hits the last chapter so all I'm asking is that you hit that little button and it'll only take a minute. Thank you! The more reviews the faster I get the next chapter out!

**Chapter 5**

"So what's planned for today broody?" Brooke asked once they had finished taking showers, Lucas of course had gotten back in with her and had taken another shower. They had finally gotten out and put their clothes on and were getting ready to leave when Brooke had realized she had no clue what they were doing later.

"I thought maybe we could go find out where Haley is staying, and go out to lunch or something." Lucas told her sitting on the bed watching her put her makeup on in front of the hotel mirror.

Brooke cringed on the inside, she knew they were here to see her but did it have to be this soon?

"Yea sure that sounds great." She lied.

She finished by putting on some clear lip gloss and then she turned around to see Lucas staring at her with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked turning around looking herself over in the mirror, "is something wrong?"

He got up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nothings wrong. Your just so beautiful sometimes I wonder how I got you."

Brooke smiled and turned around in his arms placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much Luke." She said trying to ease that feeling in her stomach about how much she had lied to him before, she had meant it this time though. She really did love Lucas.

He placed another kiss on her lips before letting her go. "Come on if we don't leave…"

"…We'll never get out of here." Brooke finished and Lucas laughed. "Its not like I took that long to get ready."

"Brooke." Lucas said looking at the clock; they had gotten out of the shower and hour and a half ago. "Look at the clock."

Brooke did and shrugged while smirking. "Well if you hadn't of taken all my energy away in the shower…"

Luke simply rolled his eyes; leave it to her to blame him for her being so late. "Come on let's go."

Brooke went over to him, thinking of possible ways to distract him cause she really didn't want to go. "But Lucas…" She whined. "I wanna stay here with you… by ourselves in this nice little hotel room…" She whispered in a low sexy into his ear and saw him shiver. She kissed his ear, "don't you want to finish what we started earlier?"

They were standing in front of the bed and she for once was glad this room was so small. Lucas turned to face her, and she smiled innocently. "As much as that sounds nice…" She was playing with the hem of her shirt with one hand and her belt buckle with the other. "Really nice…" Brooke smirked and knew she would have him agreeing with her in a few minutes.

Lucas reached out and took Brooke's hands away from her body, not being able to take her doing that. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, he released her hands from his and her hands went immediately to lift his shirt up, and he stopped kissing her for only a second helping her get his shirt off.

Brooke started kissing his chest, and he had her hands in her hair. She unbuckled his pants and started unzipping them but he stopped her. "Brooke…" He said and she raised her eyebrows. He sighed and knew he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. He smiled at her and she smirked back and then continued what she had been doing…

"Wow." Brooke said looking up at the big building that stood in front of them. It was huge. A lot bigger then anything in Tree Hill anyways.

"Yea, now come on… no more distractions." Lucas said smiling at her and took her hand and started leading them to the front doors.

After they had finished having sex… over… and over… Lucas had finally gotten Brooke to agree to leaving by telling her they could stop at a store on the way back and pick up some chocolate and whip cream for later that night.

Brooke was looking around the parking lot and a certain vehicle caught her eye… _Could it be? _She shook her head of course it wasn't. She smiled as she saw a young lady who looked about her age head towards the car and unlock it, holding a baby in her arms she opened the back door and carefully put the child into the backseat before shutting the door and getting in herself.

Suddenly her smile was replaced by a frown.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked as they reached the door. He had noticed she had been really quiet since they had left the hotel.

"Huh?" Brooke asked looking over at Luke, they were standing just outside the door and Lucas put his arm around her waist.

"You seem kind of distant." He told her, he looked like he was thinking hard about something, maybe trying to figure out what Brooke was thinking.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. He didn't understand and never would why she didn't want to see Haley. Just the thought of going through those doors and being that much closer to her made her sick.

He tried to shrug if off, making a note to talk to her about it later, he knew she wasn't ok. Her grasp on his hand became just a little bit tighter as they entered the doors. Why was Brooke so worried about seeing Haley, hadn't they become good friends?

"I'm gonna go ask that guy if he can tell me what room she's in." Lucas said letting go of her hand and she nodded and went to look around the big lobby of the huge hotel they were in.

She went over to where there were some chairs to sit in and a few magazines and decided to sit, this place was too big to look around and her stomach had started bothering her. It felt like she could throw up at any second.

"Shit." She muttered placing a hand over her stomach, wondering how she had started to feel sick in a matter of minutes. She had never felt this terrible about not wanting to see somebody. And her nerves had never been this out of whack because of that. She wasn't one to get nervous like this.

But then again she hadn't eaten yet today, it was all Lucas's fault if only he hadn't of wanted to get here so fast… Brooke sighed and leaned back into her chair she had sat in, she thought about grabbing a magazine and looking through one but just closed her eyes instead… maybe if she fell asleep Lucas would just leave her down here…

Lucas went over to the guy that sat at the front desk typing away at something on the computer in front of him. He looked kind of young, maybe a bit older then Lucas.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me which room a friend of mine is staying in." He asked going to stand in front of the large desk.

The guy continued typing for a minute and Luke rolled his eyes, he was about to say something when the guy stopped. "I'm not aloud to give out anybody's room numbers without their permission first." He looked up at Lucas with a bored look on his face and Lucas could tell he'd been doing this for a while.

"Look I really need to talk to her its important. Please could you give me Haley James-Scott's number. I would really appreciate it." Lucas said starting to get annoyed; this was why he hated hotel people.

The guy typed the name in his computer and looked up at Lucas. "There is no one staying here by that name."

"What about Haley James?"

He tried again. "Yes sir. But it says private I'm sorry I can't help you, why don't you call your friend and tell her you're here?"

So she had used her own name and not her husbands? That was weird, he had thought her and his brother had fixed things between them, hadn't Nathan come to find her?

"Look I don't have her number. Please." He wasn't going to beg but he really needed to get the number.

"I'm sorry sir, but no. I can't help you. If you don't leave I will be forced to call security." The guy said looking back at his computer with no emotion on his face, he really had done this too many times…

Luke was pissed now, just as he was about to say something somebody by the elevator's caught his eye. He looked over there and saw Haley about to get on. Had she come in behind him and not noticed him, or was she trying to not be found?

"Haley!" Lucas yelled leaving the desk and running over to her just as the elevator was about to close Haley turned around and blinked in surprise.

"Lucas?" She said, tears coming to her eyes, she had missed her best friend so much.

He pulled her into a hug, "I missed you Hales."

"I missed you to Luke." She told him pulling away from his hug. They looked each other over, Lucas forgetting about Brooke for the moment.

Haley looked the same, just a little bit more tired and worn out. "How have you been?"

She smiled at him thinking of her music and everything that had happened. "Great, its so much different here then in Tree Hill. I love singing so much Luke I'm really glad I got this opportunity."

Lucas smiled sadly at her. "I'm glad, did uh, Nathan find you?" He asked suddenly becoming serious.

Haley's smile disappeared. She knew he would ask her about her husband sooner or later. But she wasn't really ready to answer his questions… "Look Luke, about that…"

Brooke heard Lucas shout Haley's name and looked over seeing her boyfriend step into the elevator and assumed he had found Haley, she got one good look at the girl before the doors closed and something seemed off about her. Now she wasn't about to go over and try to find them, she could care less really and was quite happy about her boyfriend forgetting about her.

Now she just had to find something to kill the time… She heard her cell phone ring and looked down into her purse trying to find it. She looked at the number but it said unavailable but she answered anyways.

"Hello?" She answered and when nobody answered back she ended the call.

"Idiot." She muttered, she hated it when people did that.

Looking around the large entrance she didn't see very many people, which meant there was hardly anyone to mess around with. She couldn't have any fun while Lucas was gone trying to entertain herself. Well there was that one guy at the desk she had heard Lucas arguing with… Nah he had a stick too far up his ass.

She looked at the magazines on the little table beside the chair she was in and saw there were only baby and wedding ones. Those were ones she and Peyton used to go through and either laugh at or pick out what they wanted when they got married. She smiled at the old memories.

She missed Peyton. A lot. She couldn't believe she had let her best friend leave like she had. She had no one to talk to about anything now, except for Lucas but she needed her girlfriends to talk to. She needed her best friend.

Peyton had left with Jake to go and find Nikki and Jenny; she had called Brooke a few times to let her know where she was and how they were doing. She promised Brooke as soon as they found Jenny they would return home but so far they hadn't found the baby yet.

Peyton didn't know much that had happened in Brooke's life lately, and Brooke really wanted to tell somebody, she needed too. She couldn't keep it inside herself anymore and she knew the only person she could tell was Peyton. She had to talk to her.

Brooke felt and heard her stomach growl and groaned. She really wished Lucas would come back so they could go eat. And she was getting bored…

She heard the lobby doors open and looked over to see who it was coming in, maybe with her luck it would be somebody famous.

It was that same girl that had left when they had gotten there. She came in carrying a baby in one arm and the baby bag with the other. Brooke smiled at the infant, it was dressed in girls clothes so she though it was probably a girl, she looked really cute from what she could see the baby had little black hairs she didn't look much like her mother, well she assumed that lady was her mother.

The lady came to sit down in the chair that was in front of Brooke. She noticed Brooke looking at the baby and smiled at her. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Brooke smiled at the lady. "Yea she is, how old is she?"

"Only a few weeks old." She said pulling a pacifier out of the diaper bag as the baby's face scrunched up and she started to fuss.

"She's so cute, you are very lucky." Brooke said politely. She had always thought baby's were cute, she just wasn't sure she ever wanted one.

"Oh she's not mine." The lady laughed a bit, and saw Brooke's confused look so she continued. "She's a friend of mine's. I'm just baby-sitting for her."

"Oh." Brooke said, she couldn't take her eyes off the child. "What's her name?"

"Kaelyn." The lady spoke softly, rocking the small infant.

Brooke smiled. She heard a cell phone ring and glanced at hers but it wasn't she looked up and saw the lady trying to talk on her cell phone, while Kaelyn was getting fussy. "Would you like me to take her?" Brooke asked figuring what's the worst that could happen? It wasn't like she was going to drop her…

The lady gave her a small smile. "Please?" She said and stood up and handed Kaelyn to Brooke carefully before sitting back down to talk on the phone.

Brooke looked down at the small child in her arms and smiled. Kaelyn spit out her pacifier and smiled back at Brooke. She ran her hands over the baby's soft hair and she looked at the baby's eyes. They were a dark blue color, wow… that was awfully familiar.

The baby laughed at Brooke and tried grabbing Brooke's hair. Brooke moved Kaelyn to she couldn't reach it and then played with her tiny hands. She couldn't shake off the feeling this baby reminded her of someone…

"That was my boyfriend, sorry about that. Aw look I think she likes you." The lady smiled and Brooke looked up at her.

"Who's her mommy?" She asked, getting a weird feeling about this child.

The lady was about to respond but a guy came up to them and she stood up and he kissed her.

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked back down at Kaelyn, her eyes were half way shut and she looked like she was about ready to fall asleep.

"I have to go it was nice meeting you…"

"Brooke."

The lady smiled and took Kaelyn out of Brooke's arms. For some reason she started getting fussy again.

"It was nice meeting you too…"

"Taylor."

And then she was gone.

That name sounded so familiar… She thought she'd seen that girl before. Wait wasn't she… Haley's sister? Why would Haley's sister be here, baby-sitting, that just seemed too weird. She probably didn't even know who Haley was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _Sorry this chapter is kind of short, the next chapter will be longer! Well if anybody's reading this I hope you like it. Please tell me if you do or don't, I would like to know what I'm doing wrong or right. Thanx. _

**Chapter 6**

Lucas followed Haley to the room she was staying in. "So that's it?"

Haley didn't look at him as she unlocked the door. "Yeah." She muttered.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

Lucas was trying to hold in his laughter but as soon as they walked in he couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

Haley looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Its not funny!" She rolled her eyes at him as she shut the door behind them.

"Ah come on Hales you know it is." Lucas laughed.

"Alright maybe just a lil bit." Haley said allowing herself to think it over; she shook her head and laughed with him.

Lucas stopped laughing as he looked around the room, there were clothes strung everywhere. He raised his one of his eyebrows looking at Haley. "Could this place _be any_ messier?"

Haley went over to him and smacked his arm.

"Ow!" He laughed.

"You totally deserved that Lucas!" Haley smirked and then went and sat on the bed that was on other side of the room.

"Luke if you don't stop, your gonna pee your pants…" Haley had an innocent look on her face now, "remember that time…"

Lucas stopped and got a serious look on his face, which made Haley crack up laughing again. "That was _once_."

After another few minutes of poking fun at each other they were both sitting on the bed talking.

"I missed this Lucas. Us hanging out together." Haley said sadly.

"Me too. Why don't you come back?" He said looking at his friend for any sign she might actually want to go back.

"I can't Luke. I have to do this. For me."

Brooke was getting extremely bored hanging out in the lobby – with nobody. And she knew broody had better make it up to her later or he wasn't getting any for a while, a _long_ while.

She heard the door open and looked over to see if it was anybody she knew this time, she saw a young couple coming in dressed as if they had just come from a wedding. They were both smiling and holding hands and the girl was laughing at something he new husband said. Brooke smiled. They looked so in love, she silently wished the best for them and their marriage.

The couple checked in and went upstairs and so Brooke was getting bored sitting there again.

She started listening to the soft music that they were playing and a few songs came on and she ended up having memories flash back into her head…

"_Nathan!" She shrieked as he chased her around the couch. _

"_Get back here!" He laughed. She ran around the couch one more time before he caught her and they both fell back onto the couch. _

"_Gotcha." He smirked. _

_She was laughing and wiggling and squirming underneath him trying to get free. "Ah!" _

_He started tickling her and she tried to remember how to breath she was laughing so hard. _

"_Nathaaaaaan! Stooooop!" She cried, she had tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. _

"_Only if you say it!" He laughed with her but not as hard. _

"_Ok! Ok!" _

_He waited. _

"_I love you." _

_He stopped tickling her and smiled and she took a few minutes to get air back in her. She was smiling at him and he was sitting on top of her, but not putting all his weight on her. _

_He bent down and captured her lips with his, running his tongue across her lips wanting access to the inside of her mouth. She granted it and his tongue dove into her mouth tasting her. Brooke's hands ran up Nathan's back, pushing his shirt up so she could feel his skin. _

_Nathan put his hand on the side of her face and deepened the kiss even more, and Brooke felt a small noise come from her throat as he put his other hand under her shirt, pushing it up just a little. _

_He pulled back from the kiss and sat back up. They both panted for air, as they stared at each other. "I love you too." Nathan told her smiling warmly before getting that smirk back on his face. "Now what am I going to do with you…"_

_Brooke lay underneath him knowing full well what he was going to do. He couldn't resist it. She raised her hands to play with the rim on his shorts he was wearing. Nathan took his shirt off and threw it across the room and she moved her hands up to his chest and her fingers rubbed across his nipples and he sucked in air. _

_Nathan moved back just a little, letting Brooke sit up a little bit and then he took her shirt off not being able to stand the clothes between them anymore. She wore a black lacy bra and he quickly took that off too. They looked at each other, not needing to say how bad they wanted each other right now. _

Brooke could feel how much he wanted her and she reached towards him to slide his shorts off…

"Brooke!" She heard somebody say and snapped back to reality. Her face turned slightly red, glad whoever it was couldn't read her thoughts. She looked up and saw it was Lucas… and Haley was right beside him.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow at the look on Brooke's face it was priceless.

"Yea." Brooke muttered standing up and went to stand by Lucas. She grabbed his hand and then pulled her towards him so she could whisper something in his ear.

Lucas looked at her after she was done. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "don't worry you won't be bored tonight. That's a promise." He smirked. Brooke smiled, satisfied with his answer.

Haley cleared her throat and both of them turned too look at her. She rolled her eyes at the two.

"We're going out for dinner with Haley is that ok Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, she couldn't very well say no. Besides… maybe it wouldn't be that bad, and she could ask Haley about that girl Taylor.

"We just need to wait for…" Somebody coming and tapping her on her shoulder interrupted Haley. She turned around and smiled. "Hey sis."

Brooke saw the girl that was in here before come back in and head towards Haley. And she had the baby with her… Maybe they were friends or something… she heard the word sis. Or not. Oh shit does that mean…

"Lucas, Brooke, this is Kaelyn, and Taylor who you know." Haley said with a proud smile on her face taking the baby from her sister.

"Is she…" Lucas asked pointing at Kaelyn and looking at Haley.

Haley readjusted the baby in her arms. Both Brooke and Lucas waited for the answer to Luke's question, Brooke hoping that by some small miracle it wasn't…

"She's mine." Haley told them. Taylor told her sister something and kissed her niece goodbye before leaving.

Both Brooke and Lucas had their backs turned towards the door so the person who came running in hadn't seem them. Before getting a chance to question Haley, she was met by a guy running up to her.

Brooke was pissed. How come Nathan hadn't told her Haley had been pregnant? She was also even madder because she knew Nathan would never go back to her for that reason. But she was supposed to love Lucas anyways, so how come that mattered? She felt her heart stop beating when the guy started to turn around so she could see who it was…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Chris. She hadn't known why she didn't know that before, its not like he looked like Nathan from behind… Suddenly Brooke felt her head start to spin.

"Luc.." She started to call for him and tried to grab him but she fell.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, he hadn't seen her fall in time to catch her. He kneeled down beside her. He felt for her pulse.

Haley came and knelt beside her, placing Kaelyn on the floor beside her and Chris just stood there watching.

"Someone call 911!" Lucas yelled, tears coming to his eyes. The guy behind the desk yelled to him he was on the phone with him and they would be there momentarily.

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms, trying to get her to wake up. Haley looked at Luke and he looked at her. "It'll be ok Luke don't worry the ambulance is on their way here." She told him softly trying to remain calm.

Kaelyn started to cry and Haley picked her up. "Shh its ok baby." She rocked her while watching Luke. "Is she breathing?" She asked him.

"Yea." Luke said wiping away a tear that had fallen on his cheek.

They both looked up towards the doors when they came flying open, unaware of the people surrounding them in the lobby. The paramedics came rushing in and ran over to them.

They started asking Luke a lot of questions and doing things to Brooke that Haley didn't know why. "Is she going to be ok?" Haley asked them, tears forming in her own eyes as she was getting worried herself too.

One of the guys looked over at Haley. "We don't know. She is stable right now but they will need to run tests on her at the hospital." He spoke to both Lucas and Haley. They nodded.

"Can I go with her?" Lucas asked.

"Are you related to her?" Another one of the guys asked and Lucas looked down at Brooke.

He didn't think they would let him go with her if he told them he was just her boyfriend.

"She's my fiancée." He lied, and the guy nodded.

"Yea you can go."

They picked Brooke up on a stretcher and went to load her in the ambulance. Lucas followed.

"Luke I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can I'll take my car!" Haley yelled right before he left. She saw Luke look back at her and nod and then left.

Kaelyn was crying now. "Baby its ok." Haley told her daughter, knowing she was probably freaked out because she had no clue what was going on.

"Haley you can't take her to the hospital." Chris said going to help her stand up.

"Your right." She muttered looking at Chris then down to Kaelyn. She kept crying and Haley felt like crying herself she didn't know what to do she had to get to the hospital though.

"Let me watch her, ok?" Chris told her and Haley nodded, knowing she had no other choice right now. "Her stuffs in her room and you know here her…"

"I know Hales just go." Chris gave her a comforting smile and took Kaelyn from her. Once he had her she shut up and looked up at him.

"See she'll be fine with me we'll go and have fun…" Chris said and Haley hesitated only for a second. She reached into her purse and pulled out her key and handed it to Chris. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick friendly hug.

"It'll be ok. Brooke will be fine." He whispered while he was holding her, he knew she needed to hear that. But he didn't know if she would be or not.

"Yea." She said, pulling away from Chris and then rushing out to find where she parked her car.

Chris smiled down at the infant in his arms. "It's just me and you kid."

Haley drove to the hospital as quickly as she could, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes. But somewhere in her she knew Brooke would be fine. She just couldn't help but be worried about her. She thought about something she had heard Lucas say to the paramedics.

Were Brooke and Lucas engaged?

There was a good chance maybe they were. She knew Lucas loved her and he wanted to marry her someday. But would he really propose to her this young? Sure she knew Nathan had to her, but now she wasn't sure her marriage was going to work out.

She didn't want her two friends to get hurt.

Then again, if she really thought about it, everything had been good between her and Nathan before she had left. She had to though; she couldn't let her dream slip away from her when she'd had that one chance to pursue it. And she didn't know why Nathan made such a fuss about it.

But then she thought about how selfish she had been thinking about only herself and not her husband, and her child. She had known she was pregnant before she had left and had told Nathan, he seemed happy about it though even though they were so young.

She thought about the times before she was pregnant and her and Nathan were so happy, even he and Brooke seemed to be getting along. Which she was happy for because Brooke and her were starting to become better friends and it was good since she's Luke's girlfriend.

"Shit!" Haley yelled and slammed on her brakes. She came inches from the vehicle in front of her and cussed herself out for being so careless, she started to pay more attention to her driving and realized she was almost to the hospital.

Once she had found a parking space she got up and ran in through the emergency room doors and went to find somebody who could help her.

Somebody had finally agreed to help her and went to look up Brooke's room number while she followed them and waited. She looked around the place; it hadn't changed one bit from when she had been there only a short while ago.

Haley was lying in a hospital bed, her hands were on her stomach and her forehead was sweaty. She couldn't believe how big she had gotten these last few months.

"_Haley come on just a few more pushes." The female doctor looked up at her from between her legs. "I can already see the head."_

_Haley screamed and had tears running down her eyes. She hadn't been able to have an epidural because by the time she had gotten to the hospital she had almost been ready to push. _

"_AHHH!" Haley yelled, she really wished she had somebody with her here now. _

"_Come on Haley." The doctor said remaining calm. "Your almost there!" _

"_No! I can't do this now! I don't want to anymore please… just make it go away…" Haley cried but pushing like the doctor told her too. _

_Within another minute baby Kaelyn was born. _

"_It's a girl!" The doctor told her smiling, standing up and handing the baby to the waiting nurses. _

_Kaelyn was screaming and Haley had tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Her baby was here. She was really here. _

_After the nurses had weighed her and cleaned her up and the doctor and cleaned Haley up they handed Haley her baby. _

"_Hi sweetie." Haley said smiling and kissing her daughters forehead. Kaelyn opened her eyes to look at her. Haley knew from that moment she would love her no matter what happened. And she would take care of her and do her best to provide for her. _

Lucas sat by Brooke's hospital bed, holding her hand. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

The doctor had told him she would be fine, that she had just passed out from too much stress. But what would Brooke be stressing about? He knew she hadn't wanted to come but he didn't think that it would affect her _this_ much.

He would have to ask her when she got up they needed to talk. But they doctor had told him she might not wake up for a while. Brooke had an IV in her arm and she just looked like she normally did when she was sleeping, but she didn't that cute smile on her face…

Lucas sighed and put his free hand on his forehead, he'd been scared when his girlfriend had fainted, what if something had been seriously wrong with her? What would he do without her? He would talk to Haley later and ask her if he was making the right decision, one he had made not too long ago.

Haley had finally got up to Brooke's room and went and sat in a chair that was against the wall behind Lucas. She knew that he noticed she'd came in, he just hadn't said anything.

"Is she going to be ok?" Haley asked him softly, with a worried look on her face. She looked Brooke over and saw she didn't look like anything was wrong.

"Yea." Lucas muttered not looking away from Brooke.

"What's wrong with her."

"They said it was stress related." Lucas told her. He wasn't sure he believed that though, the more he thought about it the more it bothered him because she shouldn't have been stressed out…

"Oh."

"So Hales. You have some explaining to do." Lucas sighed getting up and turning his chair so he could see both Brooke and Haley and still hold Brooke's hand.

"I know." Haley said quietly, she looked down at her feet, she didn't really want to talk about it right now, but now was as good a time as ever and she knew he would make her tell him anyways.

Lucas just looked at her, waiting for her to start what he was sure was a good story, or at least it better be considering from what she had told them earlier she had a baby, and she was still really young.

Haley looked back up at her best friend, wondering how things had gotten like they were, of course she knew she just couldn't understand why all of it had happened like it had or why it had to happen in the first place.

She didn't know where to start though there was so much…

"Hales…" Lucas said, urging her on.

"Is she Nathan's?" He asked, he had to know that at least.

"Lucas!" Haley looked him straight in the eyes, her face scrunched up. "Of course she is."

"Why'd you leave then?"

"I…" Haley stopped talking when they both heard somebody come in they looked to see who it was.

Brooke opened her eyes and she saw him. He looked at her and he held her gaze, but he didn't come in just yet. She thought she was imagining things, was it really him?

**A/N** _Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Gone **

**Chapter 8**

"Daddy?" Brooke had a pained look on her face, she wasn't sure why her dad was here or where she even was…

"Brooke." Her father smiled at her as he entered the room, looking at the other two occupants before taking a seat on the edge of his daughters' bed.

"Mr. Davis, its nice to see you again." Lucas told him, standing and shaking the older mans hand.

"Lucas, would you mind telling me how I got a call saying my only daughter had ended up here?" He looked towards Brooke when he was done asking Lucas his question. He took Brooke's hand and kissed it.

Brooke smiled at her dad, not sure why he had cared enough to come. She just listened to see what Luke would say; she had plenty of questions to ask him herself.

"She just fainted. The doctors said they don't know why, but they are running tests to find out. But they took a guess and said its most likely just stress." Luke said and sat back down beside Brooke, looking at her he couldn't keep the grin off his face, he was so happy she had woken up this soon.

So she was in the hospital? She looked around the room and she defiantly would not disagree with that thought. She saw Haley and Lucas and her dad were the only people in the room. Where was Haley's baby? Hadn't she just been holding her?

"Hales?" Brooke asked turning to look at her former friend.

"Yea?" Haley muttered looking at the older Davis before looking at her friend.

"Where's your daughter?"

"She has a child!" Mr. Davis looked at Haley and looked appalled. "No person that young should have children!" He said raising his voice only slightly.

There, that sounded like her father. "Dad why are you here?" Brooke turned her attention to her father before Haley could answer.

"I came to see if you were ok. Don't I have that right as your father?"

"Yes its just you never did before so why now?"

"I was here on a business trip when the hospital called me."

"Dad see!"

"See what!"

"If you hadn't of already been here would you have come to see me?"

Mr. Davis looked thoughtful for a second, he sighed and then it registered in his brain. Why was she _here_ in the first place.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Dad! We came to visit Haley."

"Your missing school…"

"No we are on break." _Not like you'd care anyways,_ she thought.

"So! You came to visit _her_!" He pointed fingers at Haley and she got an angry look on her face.

"Hey!" Luke said standing up, defending his friend.

"Dad just leave!" Brooke yelled, getting a headache from all of this. She didn't want him to be here she just wanted Luke to tell her everything about what was wrong with her.

A few minutes later the doctors came in because of all the yelling. Unfortunately for Brooke, they made everyone leave, including Lucas, telling her they could come back later but she needed to rest right now.

She felt so alone. She had tried asking her doctor what was wrong with her and the many questions she had but she hadn't been answered too well. In fact, they told her the same thing she already knew.

And not she was getting bored. She had nothing to do, no nurses to mess with and no doctors to flirt with. She had no one to talk to, and she didn't want to talk to herself. Who knows what these doctors would think of her? They would probably send her to the psycho ward if they found her talking to herself…

The only think she could do was think… and thinking got her no where… most of her thinking hurt to now days because she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. DAMNIT was that kid really Nathan's? She thought she had seen some of him in the child, but then again, was Haley telling the truth?

But that would have made since, Nathan leaving her because he found out that Haley was pregnant, but he hadn't told her that. Neither had told her anything. So she figured he hadn't know but if he hadn't of told her because he hadn't kept anything from her. But maybe he had? She was confused; she needed more answers from Haley.

Even though, she didn't know why because it wouldn't do any good anyways. What would it solve? It wasn't like Nathan was going to ever want her back… And besides, she had Lucas now…

She loved Lucas, she was pretty sure of that. Even though she knew she didn't love him as much as she loved Nathan… She didn't even know why she had fallen for Nathan… But as she thought about she knew why. He had been there for her when Lucas wasn't, those times when Lucas was hurting her and he knew and it hadn't seemed to bother him. She didn't know why she hadn't broken up with Lucas during that time; she thought she was so in love with him so couldn't stand to be without him…

That was, until Nathan had been there. He took her mind off of his brother and showed her how to have fun again; he helped her through her pain while Luke kept dishing it out. He told her to break up with him but when she told him she couldn't he understood. But one night their friendship had changed…

She remembered that night, very clearly, from when Lucas had told her what had almost broken her heart, to when she had left crying and went to Nathan's apartment, not knowing Haley was out of town for the night, and finally to what had happened that night after it all…

No. She couldn't think about that. It only hurt her more to remember what they'd had. Why would it even still bother her though? That was a few months ago so why should it still affect her? Damnit…

**A/N** _Ok sorry this took so long to get out and sorry its not longer, I just wanted to put some out so you all could read. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
